Eyeglasses have been used for many years and for various purposes, including as prescription eyeglasses, sunglasses, reading glasses, 3D glasses, glasses with magnifying lenses, safety glasses, stylistic glasses, etc. However, a user generally requires a separate pair of eyeglasses for each purpose, e.g., a separate pair of prescription glasses, a separate pair of glasses for reading, a separate pair of sunglasses, and a separate pair of 3D glasses. In some instances multiple uses have been permanently combined into a single pair of eyeglasses, e.g., glasses with bifocal lenses incorporate two different prescriptions into a single pair of eyeglasses, and prescription sunglasses combine sunglasses functionality with prescription lenses. In these instances, the lenses of the glasses have the different properties permanently combined, and a user does not have the ability to change the functionality, or add to the functionality, of the glasses whenever desired. It is desirable to provide a user with a single pair of eyeglasses that can easily be customized by the user for multiple purposes whenever desired by the user. This would largely eliminate the need for a user to have multiple pairs of glasses or frames, each for a different purpose.
The ability to use a regular pair of eyeglasses as three dimensional (3D) eyewear and/or have multifunctional 3D eyewear is particularly desirable. 3D eyewear has been around for a long time. However, they were infrequently used because the technology needed to make 3D successful was expensive and not very good. The technology to make the viewing of 3D movies/pictures required that the user or viewer wear special eyewear to be able to perceive the 3D experience.
3D eyewear was typically in the form of glasses which allowed the viewer to visually perceive stereoscopic motion pictures and typically incorporate temple-pieces and frames. In order for the viewer that may be watching a movie or the like to be able to see the 3D picture, each and every member is typically required to wear special 3D glasses to achieve the desired 3D picture.
Many modem movies now require the use of these 3D glasses to view and fully experience the entirety of the movie occurrence. These newer, modem movies use advanced computer technology to really give the viewing public a more intimate movie-going experience. Typically, because each user must utilize the 3D glasses, these glasses are handed out to movie patrons prior to their entrance into the theatre.
Because the movie theatres typically provide the 3D eyewear to the user at no cost, it is advantageous to have the eyewear be re-usable once the movie experience is finished. Therefore, many theatres provide receptacles at the exit of the theatre where the users may place their 3D eyewear after use. After collection of the eyewear, the theatre may clean the eyewear and re-use them for the next movie that shows.
This creates several problems. First, if the eyewear is not correctly or adequately cleaned, it can contain considerable amounts of germs because of their inadequate cleansing. Secondly, and more importantly, because of repeated use and neglect, the lenses of the eyewear may become scratched, bent, damaged or otherwise unusable. However, because of the costs, they are often used by new viewers with the defects in place. Therefore, the experience to the secondary viewers is greatly diminished.
There are also many other problems with these 3D glasses out in the market today. Most modern, traditional 3D glasses are constructed with either cardboard or plastic framed materials which incorporate the proper 3D lens therein. Viewers who do not wear corrective spectacles while viewing motion pictures may easily wear the existing 3D glasses. But, viewers requiring corrective lenses such as prescription glasses have more difficulty with these types of 3D eyewear because they must wear the 3D glasses over, or on top of/in front of, their corrective prescription eyewear. This can be problematic and the refraction of two pairs of eyewear can distort the picture and can be uncomfortable for the individual viewer that is required to wear two sets of glasses.
Additionally, some of the prior art eyewear is constructed with frames that may result in an unpleasant viewing experience. For example, most 3D glasses are constructed in only one size which means users big and small must wear the exact same eyewear and it may be ill fitting for that particular user. Today's cardboard and plastic 3D glasses usually include temple-pieces and frames that are relatively expensive, especially when considering that movie theaters typically supply 3D glasses at no charge to the user.
An additional problem with prior art 3D type glasses is that they are inflexible, and not very durable. A primary issue concerning 3D glasses is that in order to illustrate to a user the 3D content that they are viewing, the lens is typically flat having little or no contour. A lens having no contour is prone to have more issue with damage as it is not easily flexed to accommodate different storage facilities and the like. Additionally, because the lens is flat, the 3D glasses will not conform to the head of the individual user, which makes the entire apparatus uncomfortable to wear. Additionally, the lack of contour and curvature would lead to awkward viewing by the individual user.
Accordingly, 3D glasses may be made that include corrective lenses, in multiple sizes, or are otherwise customized for a subset of users. Customization may lead to greater expense, which may be passed on to the consumer. Users may be less willing to purchase more expensive glasses for use as 3D glasses in a movie theatre, home, or for any other 3D viewing experience.